Euphoria: The Power Of Love
by 225Starburst
Summary: Klaus witnesses his daughter's birth in a terrible way, being dominated by the evil witches of New Orleans who have hurt two of the most important people in his life. Hayley would soon be a mother and how would she feel to have her child taken away from her? Klaus and Hayley find the power and the courage to fight back against evil, to take their city back and protect their heir.


**Thank you to all my readers who keep following my stories and commenting on them. Currently working on Written In The Stars, Reflect My Soul, and Kings & Queens of NOLA, but I had this Klayley dream last night and I couldn't help but post this small one-shot of them after something tragic happening in the finale, when the miracle child is finally born. Hope you will read it and enjoy it. It something to give you a bit more taste of my writing while I continue with my other fanfictions. This story is mostly based on comfort and true love and I died of feels just reading over this work. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy it. Love Klaus and Hayley together forever! I just know that they are going to end up together in the end. With the way the writers are building their relationship, it's pretty much inevitable. They are written in the stars. Inspirations for this story are the melodies "Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin" and "DNA by Little Mix". Leave me lots of reviews, please! I am dying to know what you think of my master piece. Kisses to you all!**

** "**_Dreams are like Angels, they keep out of bay, _

_ Love is the light scaring darkness away!_**"**

Klaus couldn't breathe as he saw her lying limply in his arms. She was terrified for one moment. Her heart was beating faster by the minute, but she could not move. She could not speak. She had given birth to their child, their wonderful baby girl. She was there, right in her arms and then…she was taken. He couldn't let that memory go. There he was, just moments ago, weak, not being able to do anything about the woman bearing his child screaming in agony. He was suspended on the wall by the witches and forced to watch Hayley's pain as she gave birth to their child. "Hayley." he murmured feeling her pulse. She had slowly closed her eyes and Klaus could no longer hear her heartbeat. "NOOO!" he started screaming as he could feel her leaving him. She was dying. He couldn't believe what she had to go through just to make sure their child was kept safe from those who wanted to steal her, use her for her power, or even kill her out of fear of the threat she was. He rolled her into his arms and looked desperately around her body, trying to find something that would make her stay in his arms. He didn't want her to leave him. He buried his head in her neck and let her soft and glorious dark hair, cover up his face. "Little wolf, please. We must fight for our daughter. You're a fighter. You are. You can't leave me. Please." he murmured. He was hoping no one could hear him but Elijah had. He was covered in blood and had been bitten by the werewolves led by Francesca Correa. A werewolf bite couldn't affect him but the same couldn't have been said for Marcel and his vampires who were also bitten and ready to face death in a few hours' time. "Niklaus." he whispered softly as he reached him, dropping to his knees. His brother was crying. He was powerless. The full moon had not yet gone away and Hayley had had to endure more pain than she ever felt during a full moon.

"Brother." Elijah whispered as he put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. He rose from where he had buried his face, hoping to feel the warmth of her body that consumed him, but only to feel the cold. "She's gone." Klaus whispered. Elijah shook his head, tears streaming down his face as Klaus tried to hold his back. "No, it is not too late, Niklaus!" Elijah yelled out to him. "It is too late, Elijah! The witches have destroyed everything. They killed Hayley and they took my baby away from me. They destroyed me, left me powerless, unable to do anything about it. They…" Klaus could no longer for the words. Elijah inspected Hayley slowly. She was not dead yet. Her heart was still beating, but it was not steady, not even close. "Brother, we have to wait. She will recover." "There is nothing to recover. I can't do anything. For the first time in my life, in my existence on this Earth, I feel powerless. I have never felt something like this in my life. I don't know what it's like. To have everything taken away from you, to see tragedy with your own eyes. This girl…she believed." Klaus whispered. Elijah frowned slightly as he tried to make Hayley recover. Klaus had not let her go just yet and when Elijah tried to take her, Klaus growled possessively. He could remember how he was staggering on Bourbon Street, after being fooled by those witches who attached his power to the power the werewolves owned by Francesca Correa were now using. He had heard Hayley screaming from the church, screaming for him. She was screaming for him to do something, to help her. She needed his help and he had no way to offer it to her. He yelled out in agony after her and she had stopped when she heard him, feeling like every ray of hope was lost for them. "She believed in me. Hayley." Klaus whispered again and Elijah could not stop the tears of anger and fear and sadness dripping on his face. "She is the first person to tell me that nothing my father said about me is true. I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. How could she believe that? How could she think of that, after everything I had done to her? She believed. Unconditionally." Klaus whispered. "Niklaus, stop! Stop and do something! It is not too late. Do you understand me? If you care about this girl as much as you care for your daughter, you will help her now!" "THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" Klaus yelled out to him, starting to cry just like his elder brother.

_"I'm so in love with you_

_ Make love your goal"_

The baby's cries could have been heard all through the city as Davina was walking on the streets. She wanted to do something, anything to find some way to cure Josh. She didn't want to resort to resurrecting Mikael just yet. She could not trust him and had no way of knowing that he won't be just as bad as Klaus, maybe even worse. She heard the baby's cries, and as she turned around, she saw Genevieve and Monique hurrying in the streets. Davina saw what Genevieve was holding inside her cloak. A baby. She knew immediately whose baby it was. It was Hayley's…and Klaus'. Hayley. Davina had heard her scream in the church, trying to save her daughter. She hated Klaus, more than anyone else on this Earth and for what he did to Josh that day, she wanted to make him pay, but she couldn't have Hayley pay for his mistakes too. He couldn't have her shout out in pain as she suffered. Davina knew deep down what had happened in the church. "STOP!" she cried out, putting herself in front of Genevieve and Monique. Monique smirked but Genevieve thought it was no time for laughing or challenges. "Get out of the way, Davina! I am doing this for us, for all of us! This child must not live. The ancestors must have this baby sacrificed." Genevieve told her. Anger rose inside of Davina as she thought of this baby being ripped out of Hayley's arms. Davina couldn't care less about Klaus at the moment but Hayley was her friend and she does care for her and her wellbeing. "Give me that child and no one is going to get hurt." "Why don't you just stay out of it? You are not one of us! You never was and never will be! You are a shame to the witch community, siding with the vampires, then with Klaus and now wanting to save this monstrosity of a child!" Monique was pushing her buttons and that is exactly what Davina wanted. She had been looking for a good fight with her for a while, would keep her from talking about her like that. Davina didn't even want to be a Harvest Girl. She was more than that, just like Josh had proved it to her. "Give…me…the baby." Davina said slowly. "Davina, stop it! If you disobey the ancestors, they will kill you." "They don't have that kind of power over me, not anymore! And I couldn't care less what they think of me! I am my own person and I know that the right thing to do is to let the child live and I am going to fight for that!" Monique smirked. "Have it your way!" Genevieve was getting impatient and the child she was carrying was already starting to cry out. Davina couldn't believe how cruel these people could be. How could they just ignore hat little girl's cries and take her away from her parents who loved her? Davina shook her head. She would not let that little girl have the same life she had, without anyone to care for her and she would not let the witches take her life. "Monique, we don't have time for this!" Genevieve cried out, outraged. "It's okay. You take care of the spawn and I will have some fun with Davina before I finish her off." "You wish!" Davina yelled out in anger and fired something at Monique, sending her flying away. Genevieve looked shocked at the power Davina possessed, still clutching the baby.

_ "The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul!_

_Flame home burn desire, love with tongues of fire._

_Purge the soul. Make love your goal."_

"Hayley, don't leave me!" Klaus ordered as he shook her awake. Hayley was still limp and there was nothing he could do. He was growing weaker by the second. "Elijah, do something." Klaus was desperate and so was Elijah. They could hear voices from outside. "We have to find the child! We have to find her, Niklaus!" "I am too weak!" Klaus growled and at that moment, he heard her. He heard his little girl, yelling out in the darkness, for her parents. She wanted her mother to feed her, bathe her, clothe her, kiss her and she wanted her father to hold her and to look at her with care and all the love he could offer. He could not bear to her Hayley screaming, much less his own child. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY CHILD?" Klaus cried out, more tears streaming down his face. He was as weak as he could possibly be as the werewolves in the bayou were feeding from his blood, his power and remaining as strong as ever. Francesca betrayed them all. She would pay for this, even if it was the last thing Klaus would do. She would pay for everything! Elijah was already gone! He had to find the child and the witches. Niklaus could not do it, he was weak and helpless but he could even with the werewolf bites on him, he could very well handle a few witches. Elijah went outside, only to witness on the streets the fight that occurred between Davina and Monique. Monique had pulled herself from the floor and was firing back at Davina as Genevieve was trying to run away with the child. Elijah had not seen her yet, the only thing he could see were the blast Davina and Monique were throwing at each other. "Give me the baby!" Davina called out and Elijah's head snapped. What did the little witch just say? She wanted the baby? "The baby will be sacrificed for our power and there is nothing you can do about it!" Monique called out and that made Davina even angrier as she used all of her force to throw everything she could at Monique. Elijah had had enough of that witch. She had done more bad than good to the city and now had the child of Klaus and Hayley. Swiftly, he raced over and snapped Monique's head, dropping her on the cold ground. Davina stopped using magic and looked horrified at the scene before her. Elijah went over to her but Davina raised her hands, about to blast something at him to. "You have every reason to hate me, Davina and I understand that, but this cannot go on! Klaus and Hayley need you. Hayley doesn't have much time. She's dying. You have to come with me back to the church. Klaus can't cure her with his blood. The full moon is still out." "Hayley is dying?" Davina asked, a tear dropping on her cheek. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. She was about to lose Josh, her only friend. She couldn't lose Hayley too, who had been like a mother to her. "I am not doing this for Klaus. He bit Josh and let him this way. He promised he would heal him and he didn't. Josh will die along with the other vampires and Marcel will die too." Elijah was shocked by what he heard, but didn't have time to process everything his brother had done in the past hour. "Where is the baby?" he asked. "Genevieve…"Davina began and looked around. "She's gone! She has the baby. She will sacrifice her!" Davina cried out, shocked. "I will take care of it. Please go to the church and save Hayley. You've done so much for our family and for that I thank you, Davina." Without another word, Elijah disappeared.

Klaus was sitting in the church with Hayley still in his arms. He didn't know what else to do when he heard footsteps and as he looked up, there was Davina standing there with tears in her eyes as she looked down at Hayley. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" "I didn't have any part of this, Klaus! I was trying to save your baby from the witches!" Davina yelled at him, getting closer and touching Hayley's forehead. Surprisingly, Klaus let her. "She's burning up and there is not enough time. The full moon will be gone in a couple of minutes and we can only hope that she makes it until then. But there won't be enough time to cure her with your blood. You are going to have to do something you never thought about doing." Davina explained to him and he looked up at her. "What?" "You need to use your blood to turn her into a hybrid. The blood that runs in her veins right now is some of her child's, which can create hybrids. With your blood, she will live as a hybrid." Klaus shook his head. "She has been through enough. I am not going to do this to her." he whispered. Davina kind of felt sorry for him at that moment but Josh's image of terror that he would die in a couple of hours was till in her head and didn't want to feel anything but hatred towards Klaus, but seeing him there, broke, having his child away from him, she just couldn't bear it. She put one hand on his shoulder. "Elijah has gone after Genevieve. I am sure he will reach her before it is too late. Everything is going to be alright and your baby will be saved from them. I am not going to allow them to hurt her." Klaus looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Why? Why would you care?" "Because I care about Hayley. I would have never been here for you, Klaus, especially after what you've done to Josh but I am staying here to try and find a way to save Hayley and I am going to fight for your child because I will never allow this girl to suffer the same fate I suffered when I was sacrificed by Sophie Deveraux. I will fight for her, just as I know she will fight for herself to be with her parents and her family in the end, just as I know that Hayley will fight to live for her daughter now." Klaus bent his head and whispered, "Where is Josh?" Davina looked at him in confusion. "Bring him to me. I will heal him." Klaus whispered to her. Davina bit her lip as she stood up and ran outside, back to her very special garden where Josh was laying and dying.

Howls could have been heard as the full moon passed by and Klaus suddenly felt like he was regaining his strength. The same couldn't have been said about Hayley. She was losing all of her strength and her heartbeats were limited. "Little wolf, stay with me. Do you hear me? I will heal you, love. I will find a way to heal you. You will not leave me and our child. You are going to stay here and fight and you are going to get what you deserve. Unconditional love from your family and your child, and…from me. You will be offered everything pure in this world. I swear to you that." Klaus was telling her, not being able to remove his eyes from her angelic face. She was so beautiful and he couldn't remember a time when he felt the way he did right now. He was overtaken with emotions. Emotions he hadn't felt for anyone else, ever. He never felt for any girl the way he felt about Hayley. She was his and he was hers. They were kindred spirits. She raised his self-esteem, by telling him that he was not the monster people say he is, by telling him how wrong his father has always been when he called him an abomination and a weakness to walk this Earth. She stood by him, even after all the horrible things he has done to her because she believed in him, she believed in his redemption and that was the moment he was starting to realize it. From the day they first met, the attraction and connection was there. He could not have anyone be this antagonistic towards him and ruin his plans. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed him in seconds but Hayley? No. He couldn't bring himself to do that. He was intrigued by her. She surprised him, challenged him beyond his wildest dreams and their night was spectacular. The way she poured herself some of his special scotch and criticized his paintings the way no one else ever did. He found her even more intriguing when he looked at her. This was her and she was not hiding her true self from him and he felt no need to hide his true self from her either. They put down their masks that night and they made love. Their passion was burning in their mouths and their bodies heated up after that first kiss. A kiss which made him feel euphoric, the way he never felt before. Her lips were the most delicious he has ever tasted and something fresh and the passion grew even more between them that night as he made love to her in ways he didn't think he could. He liked to hide the truth about that night. He liked to tell everyone that what had been between him and Hayley was just a liquor-fuelled one night stand, but it was more than that. He thought that what they were having was simply sex, something he has done with other women before in his 1000 years on this planet and why not choose to do the same with the special werewolf girl who had managed to capture all of his desires of an ideal woman inside of her? It was what he wanted from the day he first laid eyes on her, staring at a photo frame of Tyler and his mother, wishing she could have a family too. It was something he was always wishing for and through Hayley, he had managed to get it. But it was more than just sex with this girl. He thought about going for it gently, as he caressed her beautiful face. He wanted to feel her at first; he wanted to feel her emotions and her desire for this. They were there and he couldn't imagine why she would ever be attracted to him? His art was something that made her open up to him along with the scotch and they had found out so much about the other and they liked what they discovered. His twisted way and his ambition at achieving vision and power and greatness was what attracted Hayley to Klaus, but also the sensibility he possessed as he talked about his childhood with her. He looked just like a little boy then and she loved teasing him about it, must to his dismay but he knew that he liked it. He had caressed her cheek gently and then he had pulled her into his arms and the passion grew even more and he knew that she was not like any other girls, she could handle absolutely anything.

_"Love is danger, love is pleasure, love is pure- the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you. Make love your goal."_

He had grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to him immediately, ravaging her like a beats as their lips molded together in passion. He had started out rough. He grabbed her and placed her on the table. She was gasping in pleasure and glowing after their hot make-out. After she had felt his lips, she had begun to look more exotic and she felt like she was on fire. She felt she could barely breathe and he hadn't even started anything. He stood up on the table, in front of her, as she stood there, helpless and wanting him to have his way with her; he wanted to let him have the pleasure in this, wanting him to have control. He was the alpha, after all but she knew that her time would come later that night. He bent down quickly and started kissing her neck roughly before she could react. She gasped even more as she felt his lips on her neck and going inside of her as she mumbled his name. He continued to kiss her, feel her whole body and just as she wanted, he had his way with her, the way he would have with any woman. She was moaning in pleasure as he kissed her again, but this time it was softer and she had been wondering why. He liked to be rough, why wasn't he continuing this way with her? He pulled her even more to him and made her stand up from the table as he kissed her, needing to be with just her. Hayley was about to stop and ask him what he was doing but before she could even say a word, he sped her over to his couch and starting kissing every single part of her body. He took off her panties as he took off his pants, leaving them completely naked next to one another. She liked this very much and the way he was starting to be so gentle and caring with her left her amazed. He was the big and bad Original Hybrid. She didn't think he could ever be this gentle with anyone and that was when Hayley saw right through him. He was just like her. He wasn't evil, he was just misunderstood, but blinded by hatred for others and jealousy that others had what he had always wanted: a family. She kissed him back and he was also just as surprise at her response. He thought that she would be upset that he didn't go as rough as she wanted their night of passion to be. He thought that she would realize he wasn't the big bad and would see that he had his own feelings and could be kind and gentle and would leave him, but she didn't. She stayed, she chose to stay and as he continued kissing her softly on the couch and feeling her body with his hands, he grabbed her and raced them both up to his master bedroom. She let out a small giggle to which he smiled as he plopped her down on his bed and went inside of her more slowly this and laid a hot trail of kisses on her stomach, on her breasts, on her chest and on the place where the heart was beating before he covered her mouth with his and started kissing her again just as softly as he moved inside of her. He pulled away for one moment, knowing that she was probably needing some air, but hadn't pulled away so much from her face. Their lips were still hovering over one another and Hayley was flushed and she too felt euphoric. He was ready for her to tell him something about how much of a cheat and a liar he is, making people believe that he is bad when he is actually just lost, confused and lonely. She was the only person he had ever let see the truth about him and he was expecting her reaction in that moment of pause from their passion but she didn't say anything. She just did something he didn't believe she would. She smiled at him and caressed his face. It was a genuine smile and Klaus couldn't understand anything but he smiled back as he moved inside of her again and kissed her with more force this time, trying to get back to the rough sex he wanted but only ended up making passionate love to her, to this special werewolf girl. She was the first woman he had actually made love to, and the last. The one and only and it frightened him. How could he be this way? He couldn't understand. They made love for a couple more hours until he finally pulled out of her and still holding her, dropped on the bed, next to her, holding her in his arms. She couldn't stop looking at him with those doe-like eyes, her green emerald eyes and he couldn't stop looking back at her with his sapphire ones. They just continued to look at one another until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. He had never fallen asleep after a night of passion with a woman. It was the first time and the disappointing look on his face as he saw Hayley getting dressed, surprised him. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to stay with him because he didn't think he could ever have had someone more like her in his life ever again. He didn't want to lose her. He had tried to make her stay a little longer, but also tried not to look as desperate for her as he felt. Finally, she left the house. He stayed there in bed, longing for her and wanting her a bit more. Later on, when he came to New Orleans, he had found out that Hayley was pregnant with his child from their night. He had never thought he would see her again and yet he had and she was bearing his child. He started developing feelings for the little wolf, and they grew even more when he saw Elijah trying to fawn her every second and the way she was responding. He wanted the little wolf to be his, just like it always should have been. Just as he had said before back in Mystic Falls when people wanted to question her, _"Hayley is off limits." _Yes, she was. She was his and especially after tonight, he would not let her be in anyone's hands but his. No one would touch her again.

Davina burst through the door, waking Klaus up from his though. He was gasping as he felt energy come back inside of him, but Hayley was still pale and cold in his arms. Davina was carrying Josh towards them and placed him on the floor at his feet. "Young Joshua." Klaus murmured as he looked at the boy with apologetic eyes. He hadn't really meant to hurt him. He needed allies for Hayley and their baby. "Please, just heal him. The full moon is gone and Francesca and the werewolves are refuging in the bayou. Please." Davina looked at him imploringly. "If I do this, please promise me that you will forgive me." Klaus said in a whisper. Davina raised her eyebrows but nodded finally as he saw Klaus bite his wrist and offering Josh his warm blood. Davina pulled out five blood bags and gave them to him. "I found these and thought that you would be hungry." she said and as soon as Klaus fed Josh his blood, he started to empty each and every one of the blood bags, until he finished them and he looked at Hayley. "Thanks, man." Josh mumbled as he stood up, next to Davina and looked down at Hayley in shock. "Can't you do something?" he asked Davina. She shook her head. She must be turned into a hybrid by Klaus. There is no other way. Of course Klaus didn't want this. He didn't want her to him hate him for it when she would wake up. He already felt like he had failed both Hayley and their child. He couldn't bear to see her hate him for the rest of their eternity. She never wanted to become a hybrid. She said so herself back in Mystic Falls when they were still antagonistic towards each other. _"Go ahead! Kill me! I would rather die than end up as one of your sired little bitches."_ Klaus shook his head and looked up at the two children. "I can't turn her. This isn't the life she wanted for herself and I can't have her…hate me." he whispered. "Come off it, man! If you don't do this, she will die and your child will become motherless. Is that really what you want? You can't let her die! I know that you care a lot about her, Klaus and if I were you, I would turn her this second, saving her life." Josh explained to him. Klaus just shook his head as Hayley's face looked almost mummified and Klaus bent his head over to kiss her on her forehead. "I hope someday in your eternal life, you will be able to forgive me for this, little wolf." He whispered that in her ear and hope she had heard him, before feeding her lots of his blood and snapping her neck as gently as he could. Davina gasped and started crying in Josh's arms. Klaus stood up and carried Hayley with him as he put her in Josh's arms. "Take good care of her, Josh. Please. Until she wakes up." he told him. "Where are you going?" Davina asked. "I am going to get my daughter back, if it's the last thing I do." Klaus warned them and left the church. He couldn't think about Hayley right now. She would be fine. He had to get his child!

Elijah was there in the bayou when Klaus arrived. "Genevieve, don't be a fool!" Elijah exclaimed as Genevieve had the baby wrapped in blankets and on the ground. There was a mystical dagger she was holding above this sweet and small soul. She was ready to sacrifice the baby and she was showing no mercy on her face. Elijah knew that any quick movement from him would send that dagger right in the baby's heart. "Genevieve!" Klaus roared as he, covered in blood, staggered alongside Elijah right in front of her and his child. "Niklaus…" Elijah whispered, but Klaus couldn't hear anything else other than the cries of his daughter. "Leave her be! She's my CHILD!" Klaus roared and moved to get her but Genevieve dropped the dagger even closer to the small body. Klaus had tears in his eyes when he saw the state of his newborn daughter. "You gave me no choice, Klaus! This is what my ancestors wanted and it is for the good of the people that this child is sacrificed. It will bring death to us all!" "She is MY CHILD!" Klaus roared again. Elijah placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can't get away with this, Genevieve. You know very well that you have sealed your fate. Whatever happens to that child tonight, you will die." Genevieve smirked. "Then I will die, knowing that I have made my ancestors proud and they will reward me in ways that your brother has never been able to reward me." Klaus growled and whispered, "I have offered you everything you needed and yet you chose to betray me! You chose to side with my enemies! I promised you my mother's grimoir. What has Francesca promised you?" "She has promised me a lot of things and she has actually been able to maintain the end of our bargain, unlike you, Nik. You were never going to give me the grimoir and you would have never shown me the same amount of affection you have shown to Hayley all this time." Elijah frowned as he looked at his brother and Klaus seemed startled a little by this. Genevieve smirked but then frowned. "We could have been much more, Nik. We could have had a future together, and yet you chose to betray me. You chose to use me for sex and for power, while you longed to be with the one person who you feel makes you happy besides your child." Klaus could barely open his mouth to speak as Elijah continued to look at him in shock. He had no idea of the feelings his brother was slowly brewing for Hayley. "I had never expected you to sink so low. I am sorry about this child. After all, it's just an innocent baby but this baby's sacrifice will bring peace to this city and peace in the witch world." "You mark my words! You touch a hair on my daughter's face…AND I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL THE WITCHES IN THIS CITY STARTING WITH YOU!" Klaus raised his voice so that every single witch out in New Orleans could hear him. More cries could have been heard from the baby girl as she turned her head in her blanket and her eyes met her father's for the first time. "My child." Klaus whispered as his eyes melted in hers. She had Hayley's gorgeous emerald eyes, the kind of eyes that would drive any man mad. Hayley. Her beautiful doe-like eyes staring up at him, asking for his help, matched his daughter's eyes. This little girl needed him. "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled out as Genevieve moved to stab the child but before she could do that, someone from behind her snapped her neck. Elijah and Klaus gasped in shock.

"Hello, my dear brothers." Rebekah whispered with tears of joy in her eyes as she picked up the little bundle wrapped in blankets off the cold ground and rocked her gently. Klaus and Elijah sped over to her. "Rebekah, you came back." Klaus said in disbelief. Elijah kissed Rebekah on her forehead. "I missed both of you so much. I heard about what is going here and I came as soon as I heard of what the witches are planning." Rebekah looked behind at the dead Genevieve. "That bitch got what she deserved. No one touches my little niece." she whispered and Klaus smiled, pulling his sister in for a hug. "Where's Hayley?" she asked. Elijah looked down and Klaus hesitated before saying, "The witches hurt her badly after she had given birth in the church and tried to protect our daughter. She was pale and cold. Davina told me I had no choice. I had to…" "Had to what? What did you do to her, Nik?" Rebekah asked, worried. "I gave her my blood and snapped her neck, to turn her into a hybrid." Rebekah was shocked. "You did what?" "There was no other way. I understand that completely." Elijah stated. "But she has never wanted to become a vampire." Rebekah said, whispering in shock. Klaus nodded. "I know that. She would probably hate me forever now, but I would rather have her hate me for the rest of our eternity than have her gone from my life for good." he whispered and Rebekah pulled him in for another hug along with the baby. "Nik, we love you. You did the right thing. I can understand that." Klaus pulled back and held out his arms. "Can I hold her? Please?" he asked and Rebekah nodded. "Of course you can. She's your daughter." Klaus had his child in his arms for the first time. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. "Hi." Klaus whispered to her and she gave him the cutest smile you could ever see from a baby that was born just hours ago. "She's so pure. So good. I can't believe she's mine." Klaus replied in disbelief. "She's a Mikaelson alright! She put up quite the fight." Elijah said, avoiding Klaus' gaze since recent discoveries. "We should be going to Hayley." Rebekah said and Klaus knew the strong bond his sister had with Hayley. They were the bestest friends and she wanted to see her, especially since she was in pain. "You go to her, dear sister and take the child with you. I still have some things to take care of." Klaus said and turned around to leave only to have Elijah grab him by his arm. "We need to have a talk, brother." Elijah said in a sincere tone. Klaus sighed as he knew what it was about.

They had to reach Francesca Correa. She was the last person they had to kill in order to get the peace back in this city. "We have no time for chit-chat, Elijah. I have to get rid of Francesca and head back to the city to cure the vampires from the werewolf bites." Klaus informed him but Elijah forced him to stop. "What is it between you and Hayley? I am very curious to know." Elijah stated simply and Klaus looked at him deep in the eyes and this eye connection spoke louder and clearer than words themselves. Elijah sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You care for her." "It's more than that, Elijah." "Why Hayley?" "Why couldn't you have chosen to fawn over a woman not connected to me whatsoever?" Elijah was left speechless. Klaus came closer and pointed a finger at him. "That's it, isn't it, brother? You feel the excessive need to take anything that is mine." "Hayley does not belong to you, brother!" Klaus shook his head. "She does not. But you have no right to take her away from me like this." "So you are telling me that after you threatened to kill her, brutally strangled her and used her as an incubator, you suddenly have feelings for her?" "Yes." Klaus said sincerely. "Niklaus, this girl has been through enough pain." "And you are the one trying to heal her, right? You are the one trying to change her, make her someone she's not. You don't know Hayley half as well as I do. If you did, you wouldn't have been fawning over her from the beginning." "The feeling is mutual. She kissed me yesterday, Niklaus." Elijah said and Klaus felt a bomb drop on his heart. He was in shock. "She kissed me…right in the nursery." Elijah saw how much this affected Klaus. "Brother, I'm sorry. What's done is done." "No. She would have never done this if I hadn't been the one to reject her like this even after that night…" Klaus began but looked away. "What night?" Elijah asked but instead of answering his brother's question, he posed him a different question. "Do you really love Hayley? Tell me the truth!" "I care about that girl!" "Do you love her? Do you feel that you can't live without her? Would you be willing to risk anything for her?" Klaus was pushing him. He needed to know. Elijah wasn't able to answer. "Tell me the truth, brother. What is it that attracted you to Hayley in the first place? What happened? You two barely knew each other!" Klaus' nostrils were flattering in anger. "She needed me, Niklaus. I was there for her when you weren't." "I am going to ask you one more time. Do you love her? Are you in love with her? Truly in love?" Elijah could not respond and Klaus nodded, understanding. "Niklaus…it's difficult to explain." "You feel the need to protect her through everything but you don't really love her, do you, Elijah? You just think you do over this desire of yours to compete against me. You saw Hayley as a way to challenge me. To prove to her that my affections for her are not real when in fact they are. You tried to show her how much better you are than me. How honorable and noble of you." "I saw the humanity in her, Niklaus and I knew that there was hope for her just as much as there is for you. I thought I could save her, but as it turns out, she is just as short tempered and stubborn as you are." Klaus grinned. "You don't know the half of it, I told you." They stood there, looking at one another. "What do we do?" Klaus asked in a whisper. Elijah just shook his head, smiling. "The only thing I want is for that girl to find happiness. The same can be said for you, Niklaus. This girl has brought you happiness and redemption, something I hope to have one day." Klaus smiled and pulled his brother in for a hug. "Oh I do hope that I am not interrupting this brotherly bonding moment."

"Francesca Correa!" Elijah exclaimed as he and Klaus pulled themselves back from their embrace. There she stood with her brothers, also werewolves. "Thank you for the stones. They've been very useful to me, Klaus." she said and grinned while showing her sharp werewolf teeth. Klaus just smiled. "You think that you can take me? I will rip your heart out before you would be able to make a single move!" "All for Hayley I suppose." Francesca said and smiled as she surely heard the conversation Klaus had with his brother about his feelings for Hayley. "For her and my child. They are the most important people to me along with my brother and my sister." Klaus spoke calmly yet the anger he felt for this woman couldn't have been easily distinguished. "It's true that you can easily kill me, Klaus, but I don't think you can take on all the werewolves in the bayou without killing all of us." Francesca snapped her fingers and from the shadows stepped out Jackson and Oliver along with a humongous group of werewolves. "Unfortunately, we didn't have gems for everyone, just for me and my brothers so I guess this will have to do for now. But they understand very well that I am their leader now. I am their alpha female and they will need to follow my exact commands. Even your dear friend Jackson here agreed. Isn't that right?" Jackson looked at Oliver for a moment before shaking his head and saying, "Of course." Francesca grinned and turned back to the Mikaelson brothers. "So, what's it going to be, Klaus? You can't kill all of us. What would become of your grand plan to have your daughter safe? You need the Crescent Wolves." "You are not a Crescent Wolf." Elijah stated and Francesca laughed. "Oh, what a shame! I was beginning to feel right at home here with my people. We are taking over New Orleans now, if you don't mind!" Klaus laughed hysterically. "And you are out of your mind if you think that we are just going to stand here and let you take over!" Before Francesca could respond there was a growl and two figures emerged from the shadows of the bayou. It was Rebekah, holding the child in her arms, wrapped in blankets and Hayley was with her. "Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed, shocked by her appearance. Hayley didn't even want to make eye contact with him. She just showed everyone her new hybrid fangs. Rebekah patted Klaus' back. "Your blood did the trick. It worked. Nice work, Nik!" Rebekah said, still holding the child safely in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Elijah asked her but Hayley didn't respond. She just continued to look straight ahead at Francesca.

"You have managed to trick us all and turn this town upside down just in one day. You have put my daughter in danger with this alliance of your with the witches, you have sent all the vampires in New Orleans to their deaths and you are turning the Crescent Wolves into your personal little slaves. No more!" Hayley exclaimed and Francesca laughed. "Look at you, Hayley! You barely gave birth! Do you really think that you will be able to do anything about this! You are weak and pathetic, just like your father used to be. It's a shame of course that my Guerra family had to kill him and your mother along with him. Would have killed you too but we never found you. You just disappeared and now here you are. The last Labonair heir." Hayley could barely breathe when she had heard the truth about her parents' murderers. She had always believed the murderer to b Marcel but only now did she realize how wrong she had been all along. Anger stirred up inside of her as she screamed and started turning right in front of their eyes. "Hayley! What are you doing? Are you mad?" Rebekah yelled out. "Hayley!" Klaus called for her but before he could reach her, Elijah stopped him. "Leave her. She's doing what she has to do, Niklaus." Elijah told him and they all watched how Hayley started turning. "Are you really challenging me?" Francesca asked and Hayley growled now as a full white werewolf. "We must stay out of this." Elijah informed his younger brother and sister and they nodded. "So be it!" Francesca said and growled as she showed what she could do only to have Hayley attack her. The fighting was the most important one for the future of the werewolves. Tonight, they would have a Queen. The problem was that no one knew who that would be. Francesca launched to get herself on Hayley but the white werewolf used the speed and ability to dodge her. This angered Francesca greatly and that was exactly what Hayley wanted. She got her in the right place and once Francesca pounced, Hayley used her strength and her paws to send her flying and landing awfully to the ground. With every ounce of force in her body, she moved over and trapped Francesca to the ground. "I can't believe she managed to turn. She's so beautiful in her wolf form." Rebekah was whispering. Klaus smiled. "Yes, she is." he whispered. Francesca was trapped to the ground with Hayley above her. Francesca's brothers moved to help their sister but they were pushed back by the other werewolves in the bayou. They were siding with Hayley of course. They always have and even Oliver was feeling very guilty for everything he had done since he made his alliance with Francesca and her family. Hayley growled and howled one last time before ripping Francesca's head from her body. The werewolves cheered as they managed to take down her brothers as well. Hayley looked hurt as she staggered forward to the three Originals but fell to the ground in pain. "Hayley." Klaus murmured, bending down and watching the beautiful white wolf take her human form once again. Hayley was completely naked and it felt so good to finally see her color back in her cheeks, thought Klaus. The werewolf women in the bayou moved forward immediately to her their Queen and wrap her in blankets as Klaus picked her up in his arms. She tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't, as her head rested against his chest and his lips brush over her forehead. "You fought well, little wolf." Elijah smiled as he looked at the care and love Klaus was showing Hayley. Rebekah frowned and realized that she had been missing a lot of things since she left New Orleans. She was hoping to be filled in but now was not the time for that. "Klaus." Hayley mumbled under her breath and Klaus smiled when he heard his name from her. She wanted to be in his arms at that moment. It's what she's always wanted. "Rebekah, please take Hayley and my child back to our home now. I have some things I need to take care of." Klaus told her and Hayley frowned as she felt him give her to Rebekah to hold while Elijah took the baby in his arms for the first time. "Take care of both of them and wait for my return." Elijah and Rebekah nodded and disappeared in minutes.

Klaus got back to the mansion too, after settling things with the werewolves. He was glad to hear that Hayley was proclaimed their Queen officially and she would lead them, as she always should have. The werewolves thanked Klaus for everything he had tried to build for them and for Hayley. They were at peace. Klaus moved over to the compound finally where the vampires were there in pain along with a bitten Marcel. Davina and Josh were also there. Marcel was kissing the top of Davina's head as she was crying. "Just know that I've always loved you, alright, D? You take good care of Josh." "There has to be a way." Davina cried out. "After all I've done today; there is no hope for me or these vampires. We are all doomed to die from these werewolf bites." Klaus stepped forward. "Let's not be so hasty, Marcellus. This is not the end." he stated as he bent forward and offered Diego his blood to drink. Diego's werewolf bite disappeared instantly. The other vampires were looking at Klaus pleadingly. "There is plenty more where this came from. Although after what you pulled today, I don't know if I should cure you all. I should just leave you to rot." "Klaus, please, cure them. If you want someone dead, then let me die. I am the one who lead them and encouraged them." Marcel replied. Klaus stood there and sighed. He had had enough torture and deaths for one night. He raised his finger and pointed it at them all. "All I've ever wanted for this town was peace. If that isn't what you want, feel free to leave now, with no cure to the werewolf bite." Klaus said and everyone remained silent, listening to him. Klaus pulled Marcel to him and he noticed his young apprentice had tears in his eyes. "Forgive me, Klaus. Please." he said and Klaus put his wrist to his mouth, letting the blood flow through him, curing him completely. Marcel smiled as he saw Davina smiling too. "Marcellus, we must stick together against all evil." Klaus whispered and he nodded. "Now, come on, lad! Help me cure all of your friends. Everyone has had enough suffering for one night." Klaus did one noble thing out of the goodness of his heart. He didn't do it for anyone else but him and as the blood trickled down every vampire's throat, he felt proud of himself.

There she was when he got home. Klaus managed to make peace with Elijah and reform his bond with Rebekah. Now he needed to deal with one more member of the family. Hayley was in her room, lying on her bed with the light shut and she was covered up with sheets as she held her baby in her arms, not letting her go. Klaus was amazed by the beauty of his child and her mother sleeping together. He just had to sketch them and that is exactly what he did. It didn't take him long and the result was impeccable. Once he was done, Klaus moved gently inside the room and shut the door but Hayley was already awake. She turned around in her bed and he saw how much she had been crying before he had arrived. "Hayley." Klaus murmured and Hayley just wiped her tears away, holding their child who was sound asleep in her mother's arms. "I can't believe I get to hold her in peace." Hayley whispered as Klaus moved in bed beside her, admiring their sleeping daughter. "I promised you that we would protect her and care for her the way our parents never cared or protected us. The little girl is our creation, love. She's ours and no one is ever going to take her away from us again. I promise you, little wolf." "Stop calling me that." Hayley snapped and Klaus frowned. "You should know that I've always called you that." "Yeah, you've always called me that when I was a werewolf. You turned me into something I never wished to become. You can't call me that anymore." Hayley whispered, standing up in the dark and putting their daughter in the crib. Klaus climbed off the bed after her. "Hayley, love, I had no choice." "No choice?" Hayley asked, shocked with tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I had no choice. You were dying. The only way for you to survive would have been for me to turn you into a hybrid. Davina told me so herself. You would have died otherwise and our child would have been left motherless. Our daughter couldn't have lost her mother. I couldn't have chosen to lose you!" Klaus nearly yelled in anger but remembered that he had to keep his voice down because the child was asleep and Rebekah and Elijah would have easily heard their conversation then. Hayley wasn't complaining any longer and she tried to move past Klaus but he wouldn't let her, he just pulled her back to him as their foreheads connected. "Our family sticks together always and forever, Hayley. You should have known that by now." Hayley nodded but couldn't help but shed tears. "I can't believe I am a hybrid. My life has changed forever. I will forever be alive." "You will forever be with your daughter." She nodded. "I know. I never want to lose her." "Neither do I, little wolf." They pulled away from one another and Hayley moved to get back into bed and under the covers. Klaus couldn't leave things as they were. He got himself under the covers as well and wrapped his arms around her gently.

Klaus could actually feel her smiling. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "Something I should have done a long time ago, little wolf." Hayley turned her whole body around to look at him seriously. "What is it that you want?" she asked him. "I want to have this family with you." "Me?" Hayley whispered, smiling as Klaus pulled her even closer. "Yes, little wolf. You and only you." He could no longer resist her. He had to have her, to be with her, kiss her again like that night they made love. He needed her more than he realized. He moved his lips closer to hers. He could just imagine the ecstasy of feeling them again, but she placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Klaus, I can't." Hayley whispered and Klaus sighed. He was afraid of this since the moment he found out what undeniable feelings he possessed for the little wolf. Hayley bit her lip as she looked at him. "Elijah and I kissed yesterday." she whispered and Klaus sighed and nodded. "I know that." Hayley frowned and got out of bed. "Then what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Klaus stood up too once again. "Because you are the woman I want in my life." "You don't mean that." He grabbed her hands and pressed light kisses over them. "I do mean that, love." "You never even asked me what I feel." Hayley whispered, smiling lightly and Klaus bent his head to the ground only to have Hayley raise his and caress his face. "I don't think I've ever felt about any man the way I feel for you. You have this power over my emotions. I don't know how you do it, but you just do. All I have ever wanted since day one was for you to care for me, to be there for me and our child, because I haven't stopped thinking about you after our first night together." Klaus smiled and caressed her cheek just the way he did it that night. "Then nothing matters as long as you're with me." Klaus whispered and Hayley smiled, feeling secure, happy and safe for the first time in her life. The father of her child wanted her and she was falling in love with him just as much as he was falling in love with her. Their foreheads connected as Klaus pulled her to him, no longer able to fight the urge to kiss her. Their lips molded together, sending shivers and fireworks around them. Energy flowed through them like they were producing electricity from the connection of their bodies. Klaus moved to get her out of her clothes as he gently pushed her on her bed and she smiled as he moved forward to kiss her neck in need and love for her. "Klaus, please, wait." Hayley giggled and Klaus pulled away. "What's wrong, love?" he asked as Hayley shifted underneath him. "I want this more than anything but not tonight. I just gave birth a few hours ago. I am tired and we have a baby in the room, which is not very appropriate and I don't think that I could stand Elijah or Rebekah hearing us." Hayley whispered and Klaus nodded, kissing her one more time. "Of course, my love. Forgive me, you're right." They couldn't go at it the way they felt they should have at that moment but Klaus knew that there was no problem in kissing her how many times he wanted and that is what he did while she responded with passion and love to all of his kisses. "Our life has just begun, little wolf and mark my words that you will always be protected and you will always be my Queen as long as I rule New Orleans." "Long live my King." Hayley whispered and kissed him softly. They slept side by side that night and Klaus had his arms wrapped around her with certainty that she would not escape him and he would have her forever, just like her has always wanted. Their love would be eternal and they would rule side by side as King Niklaus Mikaelson and Queen Hayley Marshall of New Orleans with their heir. Nothing would stand in their way and whoever tried to disturb their peace, they knew just how to take care of it.


End file.
